Di balik Loker dan Surat Kaleng
by Imorz
Summary: Okita Sougo menemukan surat kaleng dalam lokernya. Isinya: cemoohan dan ajakan bertarung. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 2.


Gintama sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Hideaki Sorachi. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Di balik Loker dan Surat Kaleng © Imorz

Okita Sougo menemukan surat kaleng dalam lokernya. Isinya: cemoohan dan ajakan bertarung.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 2—High School AU ]

* * *

Alis Sougo berkedut kesal.

 **Hei, Okita Sougo! Jangan sok kecakepan, ya! Mentang-mentang anggota OSIS lalu seenaknya saja mengubah aturan kantin! Ayo berantem! Datang ke lapangan basket sore ini! Kalau tidak datang, berarti kamu pecundang!**

Demi bumi beserta segala isinya, ada apa dengan SMA Edo hari ini?

(Sougo ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beli obat migrain).

"Ada apa?" tanya Kondo tanpa menoleh, ia sudah bersiap melepas _uwabaki_.

"Dapat surat kaleng."

"Lagi?"

Sougo meraih selembar kertas kumal dalam lokernya, membolak-balik berharap mendapatkan petunjuk siapa yang menulis surat dengan gaya cakar ayam. Selain itu, banyak coretan di beberapa katanya, yang menandakan sang pelaku berpikir keras mencari kata yang sesuai untuk kalimatnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia menemukan surat kaleng di lokernya. Empat hari yang lalu ia mendapatkannya juga, isinya masih sama; perihal ajakan bertarung karena kesal atas keputusan yang Sougo buat di sekolah, kecuali soal kantin tadi.

Sougo tidak pernah meladeni ajakan bertarung pengecut seperti ini. Ia masih lebih memilih berkelahi dengan orang yang menunjuknya tepat di hidung dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Yang seperti itu sudah dua kali Sougo temui.

"Kira-kira siapa pelakunya?"

"Tidak tahu." Sougo menggumpal kertas tadi dan membuangnya. "Pastilah seseorang yang protes tentang aturan kantin yang kubuat."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal kantin. Hari ini ada seorang siswi yang teriak-teriak di kantin karena porsi miliknya terlalu sedikit."

"Siapa?"

Kondo mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Coba tanya Hijikata?"

"Yang benar saja, Kondo- _san_."

Sougo memilih dianggap pecundang hari ini.

Ia tidak pergi menemui orang yang menulis surat kaleng. Ada acara televisi seru menantinya sesampainya di rumah, lebih baik daripada adu jotos dengan siswa (atau siswi?) yang protes masalah aturan kantin. Biar saja menunggu hingga esok hari, atau esok harinya lagi, atau keesokannya lagi, Sougo tidak peduli. Mati kering saja sekalian.

Tidak masuk akal.

Itu yang Kondo katakan ketika mendengar keluhan guru yang berbicara padanya perihal laporan konsumsi bulanan. Guru yang bersangkutan mengatakan bahwa selama dua bulan mereka sudah menghabiskan sepuluh ton konsumsi hanya untuk kantin. Maka Kondo segera membuka rapat darurat membahas hal yang serupa dan ide cemerlang yang Sougo utarakan berupa batasan makan siang untuk para murid adalah hal yang disepakati secara mutlak oleh semua anggota OSIS.

Alhasil, Kondo mendengar kabar burung yang beredar. Katanya, ada siswi yang berteriak protes soal batasan lauk pauk yang ia terima. Biasanya ia makan tiga mangkuk nasi, sekarang hanya satu mangkuk. Biasanya ia membutuhkan empat paha ayam, kini hanya mendapatkan dua buah saja. Kantin sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Selalu ada yang tidak setuju dengan aturan yang mereka buat. Namun, Kondo sebagai ketua OSIS tidak akan menarik keputusannya hanya untuk seorang gadis rakus.

Lagi-lagi beredar kabar burung. Seorang siswi berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah hingga malam hari.

Sougo terheran-heran. Ia yakin itu orang yang sama yang mengiriminya surat kaleng.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Sougo kontan menoleh.

"Hei, Okita Sougo! Jangan sok kecakepan, ya! Mentang-mentang anggota OSIS lalu seenaknya saja mengubah aturan kantin! Ayo berantem! Datang ke lapangan basket sore ini! Kalau tidak datang, berarti kamu pecundang!"

Rambutnya oranye merah dan dikuncir. Wajahnya putih pucat dan bermata biru. Sougo tidak pernah tahu jika ada siswi yang berperawakan unik seperti dia. Dan lagi, ia menggunakan kalimat yang persis seperti yang ada dalam surat.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak!"

Suaranya menggelegar, terdengar seisi ruangan. Sougo berdiri dan memasang mimik kesal.

Ini dia. Memang seharusnya kalau mengajak berkelahi itu yang seperti ini.

"Aku dengar."

"Bagus! Jangan lari kau, ya!"

Setelah itu hening. Ia pergi setelah mengucapkan ultimatum.

Mau tidak mau Sougo harus menerima ajakannya. Dalam hati yakin pasti akan memenangkannya seperti dengan orang-orang yang mengajaknya terdahulu.

Kali ini, Sougo harus bertarung dengan seorang perempuan unik.

.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
